Haunted
by SaZzA-003
Summary: Sakura was a nerd, always being picked on by Li. One day she leaves for Greece and when she comes back she has changed. FROM GEEK TO EUROPEAN BABE. Li starts to notice her and falls for her as the days pass but Sakura cant forget years of torment.


Haunted

Written By Sazza

**Summary** – Sakura was a nerd, always being picked on by Li. One day she leaves for Greece and when she comes back she has changed. FROM GEEK TO EUROPEAN BABE. Li starts to notice her and falls for her as the days pass but Sakura cant forget years of torment. Melin and Tomoyo also transfer from Greece and their new favourite hobby becomes tormenting the very boys who caused Sakura pain.

**Author Note** – I know it has been a long time since the last time I updated one of my stories or uploaded a new story but I am rewriting most of my stories and I have new chapters I just have to type them up so they should be up within the next couple of months. Email me if you have any questions or suggestions ill be glad to hear from you.

**Disclaimer** – You know the drill – I don't own CCS just the story line.

- NOW ON TO THE STORY -

**_Chapter 1_** – A Mysterious Disappearance

"Look who it is, Eriol, it's the bookworm. What a surprise to find you in the library," Li taunted as he grabbed the book from the girl's hands.

"Please give it back, Li. It's not my book, my brother will kill me if anything happens to it," the girl replied fearfully as she turned her head to the paperback Li held in his hands high above her.

"Well maybe I should hold on to this, then perhaps I wont have to look at your repulsive face again. Hey that's not a bad idea," Li stated looking at his friend, "What do you think Eriol?"

"I would be a shame to pass up such an opportunity," the blue haired male grinned.

"Please I'll do anything," she pleaded.

"Look at the little nerd, begging for a book. Alright I'll give your crummy little book back on the condition that I never have to see your face ever again. Do we have a deal, Sakura?" Li asked waving the volume over the frightened girl's head.

"Yes. Now can I have my book back? Please you'll never see my face again, I promise," the girl begged as she looked wistfully at her booked clutched in Li's hand.

"Fine but if you break your end of the deal I'll have to take matters to the extreme. I don't like those who can't keep their word," Li threatened as he threw the book on the floor at Sakura's feet seeing the girl nodding her head sharply.

Waiting until Li and his cronies left the library until she bent and picked up her book Sakura was in tears as she held her prized possession against her chest. Her step-brother had passed away the year previous and the book was the only thing she had left to remind her of him, she'd do anything to protect it from Li and his tendencies to shred her books in half.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was so glad when the bell rang for the end of the school week. Li and Eriol seemed to think that since they wouldn't see her for two days they had to make up for it by picking on her twice as much.

She ran as fast as she could to get out of the school grounds before her tormentors caught up to her to give her a special goodbye. Unfortunately her prayers weren't answered and she was cornered as soon as she reached the gate.

"Didn't I tell you I didn't want to see your face again?" Li barked as he came face to face with Sakura.

Sakura was terrified there is no other way to describe how she was feeling, "I was just leaving. I swear this is the last time you'll ever come in contact with Sakura the nerd. Goodbye Li, Hiiragizawa," Sakura turned and made her way out the school gates.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"I heard she killed herself. I don't blame her though I mean who could. She was constantly hounded by Li and Eriol, I'd probably kill myself too,"

"I heard she ran away, couldn't take it anymore I guess,"

"No way, word is she had her father transfer to Alaska or someplace like that,"

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard! Her father was here this morning to collect her stuff,"

Rumours, rumours and more rumours, that's all everyone was talking about, the mysterious disappearance of Sakura the nerd, however as Li walked into school as voices died down and there was silence in the halls. All eyes followed him as he trudged down the hall warily.

"Eriol what the hell is going on?" Li demanded as his friend found him sitting on a branch of one of the sakura trees at the back of the school at lunch, "Why is everyone staring at me? I haven't done anything, it's starting to really unnerve me."

"You haven't heard? Sakura Kinomoto is gone. Her father showed up this morning and cleaned out her stuff. Rumours are she killed herself, her father seemed really sad," Eriol commented, trying to climb to the branch Li had isolated himself on.

"I didn't mean what I said. I just wanted to have something to say when she showed up to class today," Li exclaimed, "Why would she want to kill herself anyway?"

"I wonder, maybe it's because we've been making fun of her since she fist started school. She did say we wouldn't see her anymore, maybe she knew she wouldn't be here," Eriol stated finally making it up the tree.

"So that would sorta make it my fault if she killed herself."

"I'm not saying she's dead, I'm saying everyone's saying she's dead. Nothing's for sure yet," Eriol added quickly.

"What the hell am I going to do? I didn't kill her!"

"Well that's not what everyone else is thinking, you'll find it very hard to convince them. Though no one said anything everyone in the school didn't like how we treated her, they were just too scared of us to say anything about it, didn't want the same thing to happen to them," Eriol stated making Li slide down the trunk of the tree leaving his friend on the branch contemplating the fall down. "You can't tell me that you didn't notice how everyone ran out of the way whenever you walked anywhere, even out of school. They were TERRIFIED! They probably still are, even now."

"But I didn't do anything! Shit Eriol what are you going to do?" by this time Li was in hysterics, pacing back and forth along the grass.

"Lay low. That's all we can do. Don't talk to anyone, stay quiet in class, just keep to ourselves, we don't want anyone thinking we killed her anymore."

"So we become nerds, social outcasts," Li summarised, "The very fabric of all we are is being flipped upside-down and you want to become the very thing we've hated all these years?"

"Not entirely, we just keep to ourselves. Forget who we are and transform into new people. Remember this is murder we are talking about," Eriol said convincing Li that this was in-fact the only thing they could to.

And so it was done, no longer were Li and Eriol the terror of the school, kept to themselves yet still no-one could forget Kinomoto Sakura.

end chap1

chapter 2 is on its way

please review and tell me wat you think

love SaZzA


End file.
